Why?
by Keliyon Malfoy
Summary: R rated incase I decide to continue writing! I really can't discribe this story.
1. Why?

"Why do I love you?" Cinnamon eyes started into stormy gray ones. Both were teary. Both held sadness in them. "Why do I love you?" "Stop it!" He grabbed her sharply by the shoulders and probed her thoughts with his eyes. "You don't love me. Shut up" The brown eyes turned away with tears flowing unrestrained. Violent sobs shook her small body. She managed to whisper one word. "Why?" He was this close to hitting her. He hated her. He loved her. "Shut up" He was rough. He was evil. He was everything she wasn't. She hated him. She loved him. Gently she rose from her bed throwing one last gaze his way she sighed and drew herself up to her full height. "My heart won't be your rag doll anymore." She left the room to be alone. He placed his head on her pillow, the scent of her hair comforting him. Soothing him. "Yes it will" 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter I just make Draco and Hermione dance to my tune. See A/N at end of chapter....Please?  
  
Why Do I Love You Part 2.  
  
She stood outside the door mentally cursing herself for ever believing he was more than the others. He was just another Slytherin. He sat on her bad her presence still with him. He laughed at her ignorance. Yet he missed her love. It was pure and everything that he wanted. "Stupid Mudblood..." Two worlds had combined and they would never be the same again.  
  
He held her like he would never let go. She loved him with all her heart. Fate had doomed them from the beginning. But just maybe they could change it. After all it was there destiny. But like her favorite song said. "It doesn't even matter"  
  
All those fairy tales she read to assure herself that love concurs all and they would be ok. Now she thought of them as just lies that broke her heart more than he did. Her head laid against the door frame she composed herself to enter the room. The door creaked when it opened. There he was in all his glory sitting on her cherry red sheets his head sunk into her pillow breathing deeply. He looked up at her small frame still visibly shaking. She closed her eyes and ran to him. He received her with a warm hug. She held him even harder. After a few seconds it was like a jolt. "Wake up." She told herself. "Hold on to her." Was his thought. Never wanting to let go she apologized and buried her head into his shoulder breathing his scent and sobbing.  
  
"Shh, everything will be ok. I promise you. I know that you love me."  
  
She flew into a rage.  
  
"God Draco how can you know. Minutes ago you were about ready kill me because I told you I loved you. Now you say Shh 'Mione I know, I know. Fuck you. There is no way in hell you could understand. I should have known better."  
  
And her sobbing started again. Hermione knew that he understood a little. Now look at her. The smartest witch in school stood at the feet of Slytherin's Prince Draco Malfoy, sobbing like a maniac.  
  
If he could only hold her like he wanted to. But no! This was the mudblood. He was Draco Malfoy! Yet he knew it didn't matter. It never would. He loved her. But she would never know that.  
  
His thoughts landed him in reality again. His hands began to explore her body and she gave in. She sat limp like the doll he had made her into. She kissed his lips and licked the bottom one. It was a little trick he had taught her that she knew he loved. And so the two young lovers began. A few kisses there. Some moans there. And tomorrow morning everything would be okay. Nothing that happened tonight would matter.  
  
They woke up next to each other tangled in sheets. With their eyes they exchanged an entire conversation that only they understood. They knew they were in love. But they would never tell. He reached over in a tender gesture and hugged her close. To feel her soft skin against him was like a gift that even Voldemort couldn't grant him. She ran to the bathroom to take her daily shower and he followed her when she had finished. The day progressed as the two laid together not knowing what was coming.  
  
The Deatheaters planned to kill her; she was too dangerous to have around. She would lead the uprising with that Stupid Potter boy. And Draco knew what they had planned. If she only knew. Lucius wanted to kill her in front of Draco. Punishment, he said, for loving a mudblood. It was against the Malfoy family beliefs to love someone with tainted blood. Draco was no longer a Malfoy in his father's eyes. Narcissa stood in her bedchamber crying. Her little baby, her little Dragon. He would ruin them and he didn't care. She would kill her first.  
  
The poor girl had no idea. Draco could save her. In fact he would try. Fortunately he was as good if not better than his father at dueling. So maybe there was some chance, some glimmer of hope that the girl would live. Live and Prosper in the arms of her lover.  
  
A/N: That's it Guys I just can't write anymore. I decided to continue this and I will finish my other Story, Problems, when this is done, I knew this wanted to come out for awhile and now that it is out and about it's my baby. I have never liked something I had written but I love this story and I hope that you guys do too.  
  
Thank you to Slytherin Spirit and Ceres Vesta for reviewing. If it wasn't for you two this story would have stayed in my head never to be released. So to two of the most talented authors I have ever had the pleasure of reading...Thank you so much. Draco and Hermione forever!  
  
Love always,  
  
Keliyon 


End file.
